Composite resin fillings have become the standard for filling cavities in dentistry today. These composite fillings use resins that must be cured after application. Handheld curing lights have been extensively used for this curing purpose. The lights can be held in close proximity to the composite resin materials residing in patients' mouths. The exposure times required for curing the composite materials depend on the types of composite resins used. Thus, the lighter the handhelds, the easier it is for the dental professionals who have to hold such devices in place to effect curing.
At the same time teeth bleaching is also routinely done by dental professionals. One type of bleaching composition is photoactivated. During photobleaching, a bleaching light is utilized.
Heat generated by any curing lights during operation can be problematic. Industry safety standards dictate that the external surface temperature of the curing light cannot exceed 50° C. Additionally, the duration or run time before the curing light overheats and shuts off is dependent on how much and how quickly heat can be removed from the curing light. This same kind of problem is also encountered in photobleaching lights. Therefore, any efficient way of heat removal is desirable for both curing and photobleaching lights.
Various ways have been attempted to remove the heat generated. One common way is through the use of metal heat sinks, such as blocks of copper, and cooling fans contained within the curing or photobleaching light. Some devices use a combination of heat sinks and cooling fans to facilitate removal.
Blocks of metal can be efficient, but they can also add significant weight to any hand held curing light. The added weight can in turn contribute to increased fatigue of the dental professional using the curing light. When a fan is also used in the same curing light, it adds additional weight, can be noisy and can contribute to reduced battery life and reliability of the device. The noise also adds to the anxiety of the patients who are often reluctant and fearful of dental procedures.
Although devices used for photobleaching and some curing lights are supported during use so that any added weight is not as problematic as a portable curing light device, a more efficient heat sink can also be beneficial, contributing to the design of a more compact device. Therefore, there remains a need for a device that will more efficiently divert or remove heat from the light source without additional weight.